Those Who Hide Their Face
by LittleHawkeye
Summary: Kakashi tries to make amends with the love of his life. But when one of her desires is to see his face, will he show it to her even after that promise he made to his father?


Those Who Hide Their Face

A Kakashi/Anko Fanfic

~Flashback~

ib"Now remember son. You must never show your face. It is a ninja's job to be deceptive and hard to read. But, if you must show your face, let it be seen by the person you love."

"Yes, father. But... How will I know when I found the right person?"

"You will when the time is right."/i/b

I remember those words that my father told me. It just seems like yesterday when he told me them. But these words happened over 15 years ago, and I managed to keep my promise to him... even after he killed himself. And yet, I still wonder to myself, will I ever find the right girl for me?

When I think back on those words today, I wonder why I kept that promise. Since then, there have been times where people have almost seen my face, but I was careful enough not to let them see it. I thought there was no one for me, until I met her.

I first met her back when I first lost my friends. At that time I was only 13 and she was 11. But when I saw her, it was love at first sight. Her luscious, violet hair that smelled of plum. Her caramel eyes that could lure people in. She might be a tom boy, but I knew she had a sensitive side. When her eyes first met mine though... I completely blew it.

"What do you want Hatake?" She said with piecing daggers in her eyes.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean for it to go that far..." I begged her for forgiveness.

"Why should I forgive you, after what you did to me?" She snarled.

All I could do was sigh. I knew I couldn't make it up to her. But I had to try, if she was to be mine I knew I had to. But how?

iI think I know how to make it up to her.../i

~Flashback~

"Anko! If you could give me one more chance... I will make it up to you!" I said basically on my knees.

"You changed since you got that eye of yours... I really thought you were my friend..." Those words hurt me like kunai in my chest.

iIs that all she thinks of me...as a friend?/i

"I am your friend. So give me another chance! Please. I'll do anything..." I was practically ready to kiss her feet.

She turned away from me and walked away. And I haven't talked to her since. That was about 13 years ago... And I still haven't talked to her. We walked past each other a couple of times and just said a measly "hi" to each other. Now I am a Jonin with my own team to look out for while Anko is a special Jonin overseeing the preparations for the Chuunin exams.

iChuunin exams? Hmm.../i

After I completed my mission with my team, I walked towards the Hokage's office. I, of course, was reading my favorite series, Icha Icha Paradaisu when I ran straight into her.

"Watch where you're going, bastard!" Anko was rubbing her right arm, when she realized who she said it to. "Oh... Hi there."

"Sorry... I didn't see you there."

"Maybe if you get your nose out of that damned book, you could see where you're going!" That actually stung a little.

"I said I was sorry. Come on, do you still hate me after all of these years? We were best friends. Are you still going to hold a grudge over something that little?"

"Being late to our date and making fun of my choice of wardrobe is not little!" Anko spoke like a venomous snake.

With that, she walked away. So much for trying to get her back. I continued my walk to the Hokage's office, with her words still in my head. My train of thought then went back to what happened when we were kids.

ib"Hatake! Why are you late?"

"Sorry about that... a black cat crossed my path so I had to choose the long way around."

"You are such a liar! You used to use that excuse with your sensei!"

"Sorry again... What kind of outfit is that?"

"I picked it out myself! Do you like it?"

My face went sour. It didn't suit her at all. The kimono and her hair in a different style... I didn't like it... I wanted my tom boy Anko back.

"Not really. It doesn't suit you. Why don't you wear your regular T-shirt and shorts?"

"I wanted to look nice... And you don't like it... Hatake! I never want to see or speak to you again!"

"Wait! Anko! Don't do this, please..." I grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me! I don't want you to touch me either!" Anko spat out.

I let her go... But I wished I could hold her in my arms... just for one more moment. But it was too late. I lost her and that was the end of it.

"Anko... I'm sorry..."/i/b

I woke from my train of thought when I ran into the wall of the Hokage's office. So much for being a ninja. I just brushed myself off and walked into the building.

"Kakashi? What brings you here?" A voice behind me said. I turned around and there stood a good friend of mine.

"Oh. Hey there, Iruka. A little bird told me that the Hokage wanted all of the teachers in his office for a briefing on the upcoming Chuunin exams."

"Oh really. Are you really going to put up your squad?" Iruka asked.

"What's it to you? They're my squad and I can do with them as I please."

He just stood there dumbfounded. I just merely walked straight to the Hokage's office. I knocked on the door, waiting for someone to tell me I could go in. The doors opened by themselves and I walked in.

"You're late, Hatake Kakashi..." Sandaime said to me.

I bowed and started to apologize. We went through the meeting without a hitch except when Iruka started to put his two cent in. I, of course, told him my reasoning and my team was accepted. After that, I walked out of the building and ran into my favorite person.

"Anko... Can I talk to you?"

"What do you want Hatake? Came to gawk at my outfit again?" She spat out.

"That actually looks good on you... But that's not what I came here to talk to you about. Can you hear me out?"

"Fine...What do you want?"

"Give me a second chance at our relationship. Please. I promise I won't ruin it. Just give me another chance..."

"Okay." she whispered.

"What?"

"I said okay. What are you deaf?"

"Uh...No...I'm not. I just couldn't hear you when you said that." I responded.

"Sounds like hearing loss to me." Anko said as she grinned.

"So you really mean it? About giving me a second chance?" If I had a tail I would be wagging it right now.

"On one condition."

I blinked my only showing eye. "What kind of condition?"

"Hatake... You have to show me your face."

"What...Why that? Anything but that." I pleaded, those words from my dad still echoing in my head.

"Why can't you show me your face? What is it really ugly or something?" She said as she laughed.

"It's not that...I made a promise to my dad."

"You promised you dad that you wouldn't show your face? When can you ever show your face?" Anko asked.

"I...I can only show my face to the person that I care about." I looked down.

"So you've never showed your face to anyone? Haven't you ever had a girlfriend?" she asked me.

I shook my head. I mean sure, girls usually threw themselves on me, but none of them peaked my interest. There was only one girl for me and that was Anko.

She walked closer to me until our bodies were only inches apart. "Who do you care about then?"

My eye looked at her. "I care about one person and only one..."

I can see her face clearly blushing as she waited for my answer. Her heart was pumping so loud that I could hear it myself. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Until she pinched herself.

"Who is it!" Anko roared.

"It's you. You've known I always liked you since we were kids. But I make one mistake and you brake it off like that?" I shook my head. "I still care for you. I still want us to be more. I promise you won't regret it."

Once again Anko was speechless. I knew in her heart she wanted to give me another chance. But the real question was, will she give it to me?

"I was careless back then to lose you like that... I still had a crush on you even after all these years. But my stubbornness got the best of me. Kakashi?" She said.

"Yeah?" I said back wondering what she was going to say.

"I love you." Anko blushed.

I then slipped down my mask to let her see my face and gave her a kiss.


End file.
